IQ Zero: Cardmaster
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: Only the person who have proved he is worthy the title "Cardmaster" will be read by others in the history books. And Lucy have set a goal to get known for reaching that title. On her tenth birthday she got the most powerful Fire Card among them all, "The Fire Dragon King, Salamander". Together with her friends and Card, will she succes or will something bad happen on the way?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**~IQ Zero: Cardmaster~**_

_**-:Prologue:-**_

_**.**_

_Six years ago_

"Happy birthday Lucy." her mom's soft voice congratulated her with a warming smile together with her father standing beside his wife with a hand around the waist on the beautiful woman.

"Where is my present?" it was their daughter, Lucy's tenth birthday and she had tried to pretend sleeping but ended up waiting for her parents to wake up in the living room. "Is it a pony?"

"No dear, it's something very useful."

"A lacrima ball?" her father chuckle gave his daughter a thought of coming up with something else that is _very useful_. "I can't think of anything.."

"We figured." the woman got out of her husband's embrace and crouches down in front of her daughter and patted her short blonde hair. "Listen honey, the thing you will be given is something that you have to treat well."

"By the words it sounds like if I am going somewhere."

Her parents were not so much surprised by her words. Lucy is a smart kid, though her young age, and have already outclassed some of her teachers in school.

Judo, her father, smile softly towards her. Lucy gave a skeptical look before she found something sticking out of her father's jack pocket.

"Papa, what is that?" she ask and point at the piece of paper. Layla gave her daughter a light pat on the back.

"Why don't you take it and read the description?" hesitation wash over her sense before slowly walking over to her tall father who smiles to her as she take the thing in his pocket, eyes widening by each millisecond.

"For real? !" the girl exclaims as she jumps up and down on the place while looking at the picture of a big building with white façades and fire red copper roof shining in the sun up in the blue sky. In front of the port walk people in snow white uniforms. The girl's using skirts and the boys trousers.

_Fairy Academy_

_Our students are and will quit this school with the top skills of Cardholding magic. _

_You will start as a "IQ Ten, Rookie" and will therefore after travel down to "IQ Zero, the ultimate Cardmaster." But before you will have to prove you are worth the title as the most powerful Card-user. _

_Rank system below._

_IQ Ten: Rookie_

_IQ Nine_

_IQ Eight_

_IQ Seven_

_IQ Six_

_IQ Five: Powerful User_

_IQ Four_

_IQ Three_

_IQ Two_

_IQ One_

_IQ Zero: Cardmaster_

_You are very welcome, Lucy Heartphilia, to our school year X784 in the 18__th__ of August._

_Sincerely Master Makarov Dreyer. _

"X784? One, two, three.." counting down on her fingers as help she frowned. "It's six years until then!" disappointed over the timeskip she stomped her foot down on the floor like an five year old. "Too long!"

Her parents had expected this and sighs in sync.

"Lucy, you have to be sixteen to attend the school." he mother said and took her daughter much smaller hands in hers. "But father and I have another surprise for you."

Judo fumbled in the other pocket and held out the object for her. The present were wrapped in red silk paper and pink bands in curls on the top.

Carefully she took it into her own hands and stared at it. It wasn't big, maybe 10x5cm.

"What is this?" her parents chuckle but nothing else came from them. With a frown occupying her petite face she open the present, her eyes widen in total surprise. "S-Sa…"

* * *

_Present_

"I call out _Salamander_!" the powerful voice of hers made her opponent quiver in displeasure when a tall pile of flames came out from the card in her hand. The flames twisted and shifted and people around them gasped when it slowly took form to a human's body.

"She can't mean…" a girl whisper to her friend who nods.

"She mean it. The strongest _fire card_ among them all. The fire dragon king, Salamander."

Quickly people searched through their books and searched for more information about the girl's card.

"Salamander is the strongest fire card with score on 2000xp. Strenght: 667, Speed: 667 and Stamina: 666." a boy with thick glasses pronounced without a book. "After you have called out Salamander he takes form as a man with hair spiky as flames of the fire, clothed in vest, waist cape, knee high trousers and open black sandals."

People around the boy listened to his words, taking it all in.

"Weakness, unknown. His attitude is like fire, dangerous and extremely wild."

"I heard that he once were a Card-user but got cursed into that card when he broke one of the _Golden Laws_." someone said out loud as they admired the man with his fists, legs and hair enflamed. Chains hugged his wrists as he stood there. The chains didn't melt by the heat instead they were glowing red and not so inviting to be touched.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lucy?" ("What do you want?")

"And he usually speak in Spanish."

All sweat dropped, not getting what he said. The owner of the Card point toward the girl in front of them who's own Card were a small _Cherry Fairy_.

"Quemar o una patada en el culo?" ("Burn or kick his ass?")

"Both please." the girl said with a sweet smile, her attitude matching perfectly together with his.

"As you wish." he said, now in the right language. Like the sound of a shotgun his whole body were enflamed and his hands slowly lift up towards his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he cried and a long pile of flames spurt out from the his mouth and out through his hands, aiming straight at the opponent's Card who tried to block the attack with a wall of Cherry Petals. "Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" bands of flames punched the wall with such force that there were nothing else but ashes left of the wall lying on the ground, smoke raising up from it and onto the sky.

"D-Don't hurt m-me!" the _Cherry Fairy _stammered with her hands up in defends to protect herself from the heat of the flames.

"Fire Dragon's…"

People leaned closer in excitement, waiting for the final blow.

"Iron Fist!" the fist of the _Salamander _hit the poor _Cherry Fairy _under the jaw, sending her up in the air and slowly enfolded in a cherry red glow and disappeared into it's owner's card.

"Cherry, rest well." the opponent whispered comfortably to his Card and laid it back into the inner pocket of his jacket. Looking up to the _Salamander _he bowed down. "Thank you for the match."

_Salamander_'s owner smile with her eyes closed.

"No problem, Ren-kun."

"Can I maybe ask you out on a date?"

"Salamander, please." the girl sighed and turns around. _Salamander_'s eyes look into Ren's as a cruel chuckle creeps though with a smirk.

"With pleasure." he answered as his fist raised up. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" fire spurt out of the back of his elbow. The fist his the poor boy under the jaw, sending him skyrocket up in the sky just like his Card.

Laying a hand on his right shoulder he rolled it with a satisfied expression as Ren's falling figure landed in the school pool with a huge splash.

~õ~

_School Cafeteria_

"Lu-chan's Card sure is strong." a petite with blue and quite spiky locks said to her friend, Lu-chan who rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Levy-chan, you flatter me." Levy smiles big at her friends pose.

"Keh, _I _am the _strong _one here." a raspy and very _familiar_ voice of a man came from the opposite seat of the two girls.

"Go back to your card already, _Salamander_." Lu-chan hissed to him. But instead of obeying his owner he snorted and leaned back against the chair.

"Try me to, Luigi."

_So arrogant…_ Levy inwardly sighs at how another bicker between the two of them flare-up another brawl of meaningless words and acting.

"Lucy! My name is _Lucy_!"

"Tch."

Levy sweat drop at the scene in front of her. "You two…"

* * *

_**READ A/N:**_

**I now I should update but this idea have been playing with my mind for two days now and I felt like doing it. **

**If you find it annoying with Natsu speaking Spanish sometimes, please bare with it :3 **

**More information with the rest of **_**Team Natsu **_**and other students will be revealed in later chapters, probably the next.**

**Actually… the title "**_**IQ Zero, Cardmaster**_**" taken from a book I am currently writing. XD It's on Swedish of course and so are the plot taken from it too. ^^'**

**But instead of using the strange powers I have been coming up with in the book I took Fairy Tail's characters' power instead XD lol **

**Leave a review if you want ^3^ lack of feedback is like the beginning of Writer's Block (: so if you want more of this, please, review and fav/alert! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. Chapter 2: IQ Zero Ch 1

**Tatatataaaa~ Chapter two is up! :D**

**Gosh, I've been hooked up on a anime called "**_**Nagasarete Airantou**_**" it's a really good serie with ecchi and lots of humor XD**

**Thanks to: **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Dreamworksangel**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Hush. Hush. My. Fallen. Sakura**_** and **_**MissMe2306 **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^ (but I do own the plot and title of this fanfic!)**

* * *

_**~IQ Zero: Cardmaster~**_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

_**.**_

_Four hundred years ago_

_Natsu Dragneel, the heir of the Dragneel CO had made that people thought were impossible. He was just one level away from taking the next step to be _Cardmaster_. _

_In front of him stands the last opponent of his hard work. Smirking he brought out his Card, his face set on to win this and take the title as the first and youngest person to become the ultimate Card-user._

"_I call out _Acnologia_!" Natsu's eyes widen. A fire of black and blue crashed down on the challenge arena as a the fire took form as a big dragon with scales that looked to be harder than diamond. _Acnologia _roar made the ground quake in protest and people feared for the last straw where taken of the young man's barrel. "No-one have ever bet my Card and I'd be very surprised if you can beat him."_

_Natsu gritted his teeth in irritation. He didn't like this guy's attitude, not at all! Looking down to the card in his hand he look up to the man in front of him, seeing how he stare at him with this lifeless black eyes. _

"_I call out _Dragon King, Igneel_!" a vortex of red and golden flames burst through out of the card. The fire dismissed with a quick flap of the red dragon's mighty and tattered wings. Lava dripped down on the arena's floor, slowly burning through, leaving nothing but black holes after. _

"_So you are too a dragon user." the man with the lifeless black eyes said, his eyelids closing before his orbs. _Igneel _growled at the other dragon, his fangs showing with a snarl ripping deep down from his throat. "_Acnologia_, use _miasma breath_." _Acnologia _opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth to the opponents as a smoke of deep purple ran like water out of it's mouth, dripping down on the floor. _

_Natsu held an arm over his mouth and nose for protection from the miasma. _

"Igneel_!" he called for his dragon who flapped his wings before he attacked the black dragon with a roar. Natsu quickly searched through his card-folder and took up a very special card that he had longed for to use. "Card adding, _Lightning Dragon Mode_!" _

_The audience gaped when a storm of lightening hit the tip of _Igneel_'s wings, sending the new power through the body. _

_The judges stared as if they didn't believe their eyes what happened after that. Nor could the audience. People screamed, terrified when the dragon turned around to his master, his eyes glowing golden. _

"_Filthy human! Mixing my element with a Golden Rule!" _Igneel _howled, fir spurting out of his mouth as he towered over Natsu who slowly backed away. _

"Igneel! _Stop!" he said when the dragon got closer to him. "As your owner I demand you to STOP!" but alas, the great dragon would take non of what his master says to him. _

"_For breaking one of the Holy Laws you will be punished!" _

"_W-What? !" _

_The opponent looked at the scene with bright red eyes. A cross glowed on his forehead as he kept mumbling stuff. _

"_For thee I bid of power. For thee I bid for great power. For thee I bid of __**destruction**__." _

_The audience were terrified as they watched how Natsu's body got surrounded with black thick chains, holding him place. _

"_Stop! He's controlling you _Igneel_!" Natsu's try to make his dragon stop were unnecessary since the dragon were under the spell of the opponent. _

"_Remember this Natsu Dragneel, think before you try to be something." _

"_Zeref!" the cherry red haired man cried out. "You bastard!" _

"_I am just doing my job as the head of the Cardmaster Council. Those who don't respect the Laws will be punished." he brought up his hand and snapped his fingers. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the light were so strong that people had to cover their eyes, but some watched the terrifying scene of the young boy's own Card being sucked into his young soul. "Zeref you! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_A strong breeze of air sent everyone flat back against the backrest of the chairs. Women, men and children stared as a card slowly floats down to the ground. But before it could hit the ground Zeref had snatched it in between his finger and thumb. _

"_I'm sorry that it had to end like this, but it was your own fault."_

* * *

_Present_

The first year students of Fairy Academy couldn't but stare at the man that was standing on the podium as he looked over the big hall.

"I am truly happy to see that so many of you have attended this year. Card magic is getting more popular by each year."

The first graders stayed silent as the man coughed awkwardly.

"At any rate, you will not study here like other schools, no, you will travel around the countries of this world to collect and lose cards."

Lucy took in every little word of the sentences the Master said. But a loud snore cut off her concentration. Glancing with narrowed and squinted eyes she sent enflamed and invisible daggers at the pink haired man. Raising her hand, no, _fist _she hit him hard in the head. The rest of the talk _Salamander_ sat with a big red pulp throbbing in pain.

Lucy blushes as people snickered at the odd partners behavior, but Erza's glare made them turn straight with their mouths shut and locked.

Half an hour later the bucket of friends were standing out in the entrée-hall.

"Let's do our best to become Zeros'!" Lucy cheered happily. Gray, Erza and Levy all laughed together with the blonde girl. Hearing a snort come from the card that were hanging around Lucy's neck in a silver chain made everyone lower their voices.

"_As if the stripper would be capable to become a _Cardmaster."

"What did you call me you fire spitting card?"

"Put on some clothes, Gray." Erza said. Confused said teen glances down and curses when no clothes except boxers where missing.

"Goddamn habit!" he exclaimed and went in a search for his lost garment. Levy and Lucy take a glance at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Erza could only shake her head at the chaos.

"Well, I have to get some books in the library. See ya' later!" Lucy waved goodbye to her friends and walks down the corridor to the big library doors.

"_What_ _are you going to do in the library?_" _Salamander _ask her as she opens the doors to said room.

"I need a _Card Teller _book and I thought they may have one here." she answer him with a smile as she walks up to the second floor of the _enormous _room.

"Y yo que pensaba que no necesitaba uno." ("And I thought you didn't need one.") he mumble. Lucy took a strong hold of one corner of the card and held it close to her face. "Watch it! You can torn me!"

"Maybe that would be a good lesson for you to _not _do fun of me?"

"Insensible mujer…" ("Cold hearted woman…")

"What was that?" _Salamander _froze when the heavy atmosphere poured down onto his much, much smaller form.

"N-Nothing."

"Not so tuff when you are in your card." she said with a smirk as she let go off her Card and took the second pair of stairs to the third floor. "God… this is paradise." she sighed happily and let her hand touch the back of the books in the dark wooden shelves.

~õ~

_An hour later_

Lucy gave away a sigh of disappointment.

"How can it be so hard to find just one book…?" she slumps down on a couch. Closing her eyes she inhaled and let out a long sigh. Opening her eyes again she was surprised to look into a pair of eyes hidden blue glassed sunglasses.

"What are you looking for, beautiful?"

A blush crept up to her cheeks as she scoot away from the unknown boy's stare.

"N-Nothing in particular!" she said, unfortunately her voice cracked at the end. _Damnit… stupid girl voice! _she cursed under her breath. The boy push up the glasses further on the nose.

"I have been watching you for a long time, Lucy Heartphilia." Lucy freezes to the ground. How can he know her name? Who is this boy? "And I must say you are stunning."

Lucy turns around and glare at the boy with a murderous aura surrounding her figure. Sure, this young man is handsome with his short and strawberry blond hair, pale skin hue and slight squinted eyes, but his way to talk with her didn't really fit into her chest of a _Fitting Boyfriend_.

"Who are you." it wasn't a question, it's a demand. The boy's chuckle made her spine crumble in disgust as he walks closer to her.

"I can't wait to find a way to break your wal-"

"I suggest you back away from her." a pretty much annoyed _Salamander _said as he stood in between his owner and the unknown teen. The rustles of the chains and growls of his fire made him back away with hands up in defense.

"Easy there dragon." Lucy gave away a high squeak of surprise when she suddenly were in the arms of the boy. _Salamander _blinked a few times before he realized that the boy weren't in front of him anymore.

"Hey!" turning around he was greeted with Lucy having a high heel shoe crunching the strawberry blond boy in the back while painful whines and cries came from him. _Remind me to __**never **__get on Lucy's nerves…_

~õ~

_Lucy's dorm room_

_(Evening)_

Lucy happily let her muscles relax in the warm water in the bathtub. Enjoying the heat of the water she sinks down so her nose were above the line between wet and air. Her cheeks held a light pink flush from the heat as she stare the top of her knees.

_What was it with that boy? _she thought for herself as she remember back to some hours earlier. _Maybe I should apologize to him… or maybe not. _a low grumble came from her stomach. _Aah… I need food. _

Suddenly the door flung open and there on the other side of it stood no-one else but her Card with just a towel around his waist.

"Time to get cleane-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? !" grabbing the closest thing for her to throw at him she threw it with an new record of speed.

_BONK!_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the man yelled and took away the lotion bottle from his forehead. It had leaved a bright red mark on his skin.

"I would like to say the same to you! This is my bathroom! Go back and use the one in your world!" she yelled at him, taking the yellow duck that float in the water. _Salamander_'s eyes widen in horror as the most random things were thrown towards him with force to give him serious brain damage. "PERVERT!"

_SMACK!_

~õ~

Gray couldn't help but stare at the person in front of him who looked more like a walking dead than a living being.

"What the heck happened to you?"

"Long story made short, can I borrow your bathroom?"

* * *

**Serves you right Natsu :D and end of chapter 1!**

**The thing in the beginning was a flashback of how Natsu got cursed into the card. He haven't told anybody about that, but there is this rumor on how he got into it. Go back to the prologue and you will get a little peek of the so called **_**rumor**_** :D**

**Sooo, can anybody guess who this **_**unknown teen **_**is? I think it pretty easy to figure it out. (: **

**So what do you think of this story so long? Good? Bad? 50/50? XD**

**Please leave a review or two so I can stay updated on how you felt of this story~ :3 favs and alerts are also very welcomed! ^3^ **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	3. Chapter 3: IQ Zero Ch 2

**Yo! Chapter 2 is upppp! :D please enjoy and I promise that the action will soon take place! ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_** and **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

_**~IQ Zero: Cardmaster~**_

_**-:Chapter Two:-**_

_**.**_

_Classroom 1313_

Gray let out a loud yawn as he sat down by his desk. Feeling how someone were staring at his back he glances over his shoulder but found no-one there.

"Strange…" mumbling some more he turned to look straight on to his teacher who stood by her desk. He found classes pretty boring without having any of his friends around. Sighing he turned to look outside the window. But yet again the feeling of being watched washed over his sense. Quickly he peeks over his shoulder again, but to his disappointment there were no one staring at his direction.

"Okay class! Before you will be set into teams with other students from different classes you will have to test your skill to see were you are." looking over the first years student she smiled when a student shyly raise a hand. "Yes?"

"A-Ano… Will the test be hard? Juvia is just wondering." the girl's classmates, plus the teacher, tilts their heads to the side in confusion.

"Why is she talking in third person?" a girl with long and definitely fake blonde hair whispered to her friend who also seemed to have dyed her hair in a strange color between blue and black.

"Well, she is an Loxar, what do you expect?" the friend whispers back, looking at the girl with a wry smile.

Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. That's why he don't like the rich type of girls, Lucy and the other girls does not count, but either way he can't stand their attitude towards the poorer ones.

_Noisy people…_ he thought and sigh when the two girls continues to talk bad about the Juvia girl.

"Juvia, I can assure you that the test won't be hard at all. It's just a small thing to see what power you and your card have together." smiling towards her student she was greeted with a shy smile. "Anymore questions?" when another hand shot up she nodded. "Yes?"

Gray took down his hand and brought them into his pockets. "Does it also include how you are _acting _towards _others_?" taking a quick glance to the side he saw the two girls tense and the class burst out laughing. The teacher stood by her desk confused. She couldn't understand on what was so funny over the boys question.

"W-Well yes. If a student act mean toward another student she or he will eventually be punished. Our school system is strict when it comes to bullying an such things."

Gray mentally laughed for himself in victory. He didn't do things like that very often but he hate it when people talks behind another persons back.

"Was that a good answer on your question?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Okay, let's start the test." taking up the sheet with names on the students she called out the first name. "Gray Fullbuster?"

"Hai." standing up from his seat he heard how people immediately were gossiping behind his back. Well, can't be helped since his grandparents are pretty famous around the world for being one of the oldest humans alive in being Cardmaster.

"Okay, take out your main Card and lay it in this box. After that a hologram of your Card will show up." holding out a silver metallic box with numerous of buttons for him Gray took out his Card and laid it in. The teacher then clasped a what looks like a handcuff ring around his wrist. "Don't worry, this thing will calculate your own stamina, speed etc." nodding the teacher smiles one last time before she press down on a button and a pretty big 3D hologram of his Card were shown.

"_Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance._

_Score: 1500xp_

_Damage: 455_

_Tenability:355_

_Stamina:690_

_This Card is made for a Unison of the owner's body. Sharp ice blades takes place on the person's forearms. Useful in close combat._"

Gray were pretty much surprised that the little box could find out so much info about his Card but let off the hook when a new hologram with numbers shown. 1500xp changed up to 2500xp.

"Together with your own Soulxp you have 2500xp. That's amazing." his teacher said with a happy voice. By her acts it looks like she haven't had such strong student before. "Thank you very much Gray for showing us."

"No problem." he said and took back his card into the folder inside his shirt. Plopping his ass down on the chair by his desk he close his eyes and continued to listen to the rest of his classmates' Cards score.

~õ~

_Cafeteria_

Lucy flung her upped body on the table once she had found a unoccupied seat. Erza take the seat opposite of her blonde friend.

"Stop complaining, Lucy."

"Dakedo…"

"Lu-chan! You won't get any boy to fall for you if you act like this!" Levy scolded her with a finger waving side to side in front of Lucy's face who had a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Mou, stop it Levy-chan."

"Yo!" the girls look up and all of them sighed loudly when a half naked Gray stood beside Erza, balancing a food tray in his right hand.

"Gray, your clothes." Levy points with her finger at Gray who now only had his undergarment left.

"I will search for them later." placing the tray beside Lucy's he sit down on the very much soft seat. Strange… the chair should be hard and cold…

"What do you think you are doing, stripper?" a low voice came behind him and the temperature spiked up a few.

"Apparently I'm sitting on a very unique card called _Ash Brain_." he answered a annoyed _Salamander _who snapped a strained snarl at him.

"Get off me you fat rat."

"First, I'm not a rat. Second, I am _not _fat!"

"Oh really? 'Cuz I think the chair just said the opposite!"

"Maybe if you and _your _fat ass wouldn't sit on it too it wouldn't complain!"

"Are you calling me fat? !"

"Just as much you called me _fat rat_!"

"You two… SHUT UP!" Erza finally had enough of them and kicked them up in the ceiling. "Jeez." sitting back down she continued to chew on her beloved cheesecake.

Lucy could less care about her Card. Taking up her juice pack she took the straw in between her lips and enjoyed the cool drink.

"Ah that reminds me! I got a book about some very powerful Card-users that lived four centuries ago." Levy perked up by the word 'book' and were almost sitting as if she were glued to her friend's side.

"Let me see, let me see!" the bluenette excitedly tugged at Lucy's side whilst the blonde girl took up the book from her bag.

"'_Historical Card-users X384_'." Erza read out loud. "Sounds interesting." she said and Lucy turned to the first page.

"Here is the register… how about we start with '_IQ One_' section?" Lucy suggested and skipped over to the right page. One the first page a big picture of a class with smiling students reflected in the young girls eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, Loke Celeste, Lyon Bastia, Lucy Ashley, Jellal Fernandez, Laxus Dreyer, Erik Cobr-"

"Wait… doesn't the guy named Natsu look like _Salamander_?" Levy interrupted Lucy with pointing at said boy. Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"You are right Levy. Let's find out more about him." Erza agreed as she also studied the smiling face of the gray picture of the class.

Lucy quickly skips through some pages and stops when the same smiling boy were on a whole page of the book, personal information about him stood with old letters on the other.

"'Natsu Dragneel were a top ranked Card-user with the powerful card of the Dragon King, Igneel.'" Lucy took a peek at the picture again and then shift it up to her Card who still were attached to the ceiling with Gray by his side. "Nah… this boy is far more handsome than _Salamander_."

Erza and Levy only shrugged and agreed with their friend and they continued to look at the other students from that time.

* * *

_Lucy's dorm room_

_(Evening)_

_Salamander _sighs as he lay down on Lucy's soft and comfortable bed. Enjoying the fluffy blanket he glances out of the window, seeing the moon stand full and proud up in the cloud free sky.

He had been waiting for Lucy to finish her bath and that girl really took her time. Sighing he slowly closes his eyes,

"KYAAAA!"

only to be snapped open by his owner's scream. Jumping off of his bed he rushes over to the bathroom door and slams it open. A panic looked Lucy crashed into him, tad only clothed in a skimpy white towel. Holding a arm around her he looks around the room, his nose picking up this really unpleasant scent of something unknown.

"I-Is it there?"_ Salamander _looks down to Lucy who stares back into his eyes. When he shook his head 'no' she finally dared to look behind her and a sigh of relief echoed in the big bathroom.

"What was it?" he ask her as while holding her up until they reached the bed.

"It was a man with eyes glowing bright red… and when I looked into them it was like my soul were sucked out of me." _Salamander_ couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_She can't mean… _

…_**Zeref**__._

* * *

**End of chapter 2! :DDD**

**Oh neuu! Zeref is watching over Lucy as she takes her bath! NO! SHOO! That's Natsu's job! **

**Zeref: **_**For thee I beg of-**_

**Me: Oh no you don't! *push delete button***

**With that out of the way I really hoped you like the chapter and will leave a review! :D favs and alerts are very much appreciated! (:**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
